The Princess and the Fox
by MomoStarGivesKisses
Summary: In the large country of Ikebukuro, there lived four kingdoms: Dollars, Saika, Yellow Scarves, and Blue Square. What happens when a fox from the Yellow Scarves meet up with the two princesses of Dollars and Saika, only they aren't how they seem. Cruddy Title and bad Summary inside Contains: Fox!Kida, God!Izaya, fluffy ears, and much more. Rating'll be M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Main Pairing: Kida/Mikado

Rating: T for the Izayaness and M for later chapters

Summary: The story where the innocent Japanese princess meets the deity fox. Only the princess isn't as innocent as "she" seems and the fox isn't as well-mannered as your usual deity. Crappy Summary Includes Princess!kado, Fox!kida, God!Izaya, and… and… fluffy ears? o.o" Contains: some Boss!kado, Izaya/Kida, Izaya/Mikado, Aoba/Mikado, and so much adorable Anri/Mikado moments

Disclaimer: not mine! .

A/N: Um so here's my first fanfic on this account so yea. Hope you like! And don't forget to criticize (constructively of course~) :3 And there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes since English isn't really my first language, but the more I learn, the better I'll be :3

* * *

><p>"B-but… I don't see anyone…that I could… with" the princess almost whimpered as she began fiddling with her two index fingers nervously and turning her gaze to the right at the last words. Her fingers were hardly visible, seeing as how long the kimono sleeves were. Her eyes were the color of a blue, almost with a darkness, yet a light shining onto an ocean in each of them, which was rare in her colorless kingdom.<p>

"It's okay Mikado-san, you'll find a wonderful husband that'll make you and your kingdom happy," said the gentle, but almost quiet other princess.

She had beautiful, radiant red eyes that would shine even through the darkness of night, short, yet straight black hair that reached no further passed her thin shoulders, and thin glasses that fit her pale face perfectly.

"B-but Sonohara-san…" Mikado whispered, "what if… I-I want to be… with you…" she whispered as her face dusted in a pink shade.

"Then I'll be with you until you find your true love…" the kind-hearted princess spoke with such kindness in her voice as she gently gave a hug to the other.

"Th-thank you!" Mikado whispered with a smile as she returned the gentle hug with a warmer one.

In the large country of Ikebukuro, there lived four kingdoms: Dollars, Saika, Yellow Scarves, and Blue Square. These four kingdoms had rarely fought with one another, yet had strong boundaries that wouldn't allow anyone cross them unless proven special. Princess Mikado Ryuugamine was of the Dollars kingdom, while Princess Anri Sonohara was of the Saika. These two kingdoms weren't rather close, but the two princesses were proven special enough to cross the other's border to play with each other, which was a great reason why they've known each other for so long. Unlike these two kingdom's princesses, the other kingdoms' royalties had never met with one another, other than when the Yellow Scarve's prince horrible meeting with the Blue Square's...

* * *

><p>"G-good bye Sonohara-san!" The Dollar's princess waved farewell to, as she received the same from the other. The sound of her friend rolling the door shut sounded as she waved her friend off.<p>

_Now I've got to look through the profiles…_

Mikado began walking to one of the tables piled with stacks of paper. These papers were filled with pictures of teens similar to her age and writing about them, yes, profiles on each of them. She sighed in frustration of having to look through these profiles today.

_They're all boring; I can't imagine marrying any of them…_

"Hey! What 'cha doing? Being a stalker?~" spoke a curious voice.

"Hyaa!" squeaked Mikado as she looked up to find the voice's source.

As her oceanic-blue eyes turned to look up, they were met with odd colored one shining back at her, a golden-honey color shined through the darkness of the ceiling.

"And who might you be?" she asked with curiosity instead of fear shown through her big, round eyes.

There was a silence after the asked question.

"Cute!" yelled the voice as Mikado felt a tackle push her down to the ground. Shutting her eyes in fear of being hurt, she waited until the mysterious attacker started their attack.

"…Nothing…" was all she heard from the one above her as she felt curious, yet gentle hands press up against her chest. Her eyes opened in shock after the said comment about her chest.

"O-of course there's nothing!" she tried to yell, but only a squeak could be heard. "I-I'm a boy after all!" she yelled as loud as she could despite the weight of someone on her stomach.

"E-eh?" was heard from the now surprised attacker. Using this chance of surprise, she pushed the weight off of her stomach.

"W-woah!" followed by a loud thump sounded throughout the room.

Mikado turned to catch sight of her unknown attacker only to find another teen, around her own age to be exact, on the hard, wooden surface called her flooring.

He had short blonde hair with two fox-like ears popping out from either side, but there was a metal-like piercing on each of them.

"You're from the Yellow Scarves?" the brunet asked with just a simple look of curiosity as he leaned in to look closer.

"Why, of course! It is I, the knight in shining armor, Kida Masaomi, prince of the Yellow Scarves kingdom!" the blond almost sang with an odd hand gesturing.

"Good evening, I am Mikado Ryuugamine, princess of the Dollars," the smaller brunet spoke as he bowed politely to his new guest. "What brings a Yellow Scarf, such as yourself, here?"

"Ah~ I came here to confirm the rumor of the two beautiful princesses from different kingdoms playing together!~" the blond spoke in an overly dramatic way.

"I-I see, but you missed Sonohara-san. She headed back home already." Mikado said.

"Ah~ I figured just by seeing you alone~ I almost cried to see such a beauty like you all sad and lonely!~" the blond spoke with an obviously fake charming smile. "Just one question though,"

Mikado tilted his head to the side in a questionable way.

"Why is a male, such as you, titled a princess?" the blond teen asked curiously.

"Well, seeing as my parents have no princess in the family, and I'm the youngest son of all my brothers…" Mikado tilted his head downwards in embarrassment, "b-but it's pretty normal for my kingdom to have their daughters or sons gain titles like me just for the name." Mikado turned a shade red from pure embarrassment.

"I see…" the blond said in a serious tone, "so do you have to marry a boy or are you allowed to marry a girl?~" the blond's serious expression was replaced with a cheeky one.

"K-kida-san?" Mikado squeaked in embarrassment, "…b-but it is preferred I marry a boy…" he murmured turning his head to the side to hide his growing embarrassment.

"Oh…" the blond spoke only to start running towards the palace's walls/gates and jump onto it, "I've got to get going~ my parents are probably having a heart attack by now~ it was nice meeting you Mikado-chan~ and I hope to see you again, with your friend too!~" the cheery blond almost sang again as he leaped down to the other side of the wall.

"Y-yeah…" was all Mikado could mutter as he waved to new friend.

…_I've really got to finish these profiles…_

Mikado started pacing himself back to the desk with papers.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I guess that's all for chapter 1, since I just wanted to introduced these three. Seeing as how I love these three so much!~ c: Oh! And please review!~ :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay~ Chapter 2~ -sips a cup of tea while staring off into peace- Ha~ At first I wasn't sure whether the characters seemed a bit OOC but I had to keep re-reading this chapter to give them the right tone :3 Like how Mikado's too uke, which isn't right since he has his straightforward moments in both the light novel and anime, curse you nico nico videos for giving me such an image of Mikado-chan XD

* * *

><p>"Mi-ka-do-chan~" spoke the familiar voice as the brunet shuddered in surprise.<p>

"Ki-kida-san?" Mikado spoke as he turned to the side to look out his large, Japanese-style window, only to find two golden-colored, fox-like ears twitch to the name.

"Kida-kun?" Sonohara asked questionably as she followed Mikado's gaze to see the two ears. "…?" her head tilted to the right out of curiosity.

"Oh Mi-ka-do!~ I can't believe you remembered me even though we've only met a single time!~" the blonde fox leaped from under the windowsill (Mikado's room is on the second floor) onto the said princess. "Last night~" the blond added with a low whisper into Mikado's ear only to see him blush a shade of pink. "And you must be Princess Sonohara Anri!" the blond smiled as he got off Mikado only to kneel in front of the said princess, "It is a pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself, for me, Kida Masaomi!~"

"…" Anri turned her red orbs back to Mikado, "Is he an acquaintance or friend of yours?" Anri asked as her round eyes moved back to the said blond.

"Well, this is Kida-san, prince of the Yellow Scarves…" the brunet said as his hand gestured to the said person on his left, "and he is my-"

"-Best friend!~" Kida sang as he grabbed Mikado's gesturing hand to give him a tackling hug (glomp). "And it's Ma-sao-mi~ got that Mikado!~ Oh! But you could call me that too, Anri-chan!~" the blond smiled as he turned his gaze from the boy under him to the girl in front of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then, Masaomi-kun," Anri said with her gentle, yet shy smile.

Masaomi froze for a moment, only for a moment, before he gave a tackling hug to the now best friend, "Oh~ you're all so cute!~"

* * *

><p>"I… I see…" spoke a brunette girl hiding in the next room as she took another peek at the three.<p>

"Erika… are you allowed to be peeking into the princess' room…" spoke the blonde friend standing next to her, "Erika...?" he said her name a second time for her sudden silence.

"I SEE TWO MORE PAIRINGS~~ AND ONE OF THEM'S YAOI!~" Erika almost yelled as she shot her arms up in happiness and began rolling on the tatami mat from her fangasm.

"E-Erika?" the blond shouted in surprise.

"Oh, don't be so shy about yaoi, Yamachii!" Erika said as she turned her gaze to the said blond with her so-called 'all knowing smile.'

"I-it hardly has anything to do with being shy…" Walker said as he deadpanned.

"Oh~ so you like yaoi and you're just trying your best to hold yourself back so you won't attack any poor ukes around, such as little Mika-kun (Mikado has several nicknames by them)… or is it the other way around~, hmm Yamachi?~" Erika chimed as anime-like sparkles lighted up in her eyes. She then continued with her 'wonderful' lecture about Walker and his possible love for yaoi, while Walker, sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"So Masaomi-kun, what's the Yellow Scarves like?" asked Anri as she looked at him with her beautiful, round eyes.<p>

"Well…" Masaomi tilted his head upwards as he thought for a moment. "It's like a forest from one of those fairytales you guys have…" he paused again to think of the fairytale's name.

"You mean like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White-" Mikado asked.

"Ah! That one! That one! Snow White!" the blond smiled as he pointed a finger at nothing in particular. "Yeah, Snow White… but instead of animals, there are people with animal ears, like me, and… and instead of the dwarves' house, there's a shrine!~" Kida gave a cheeky smile as he patted his chest as a gesture of some sort. "To me and my family of course!"

"What about Snow White?" Mikado asked, not able to keep his eyes off of Kida in pure curiosity.

"Oh…" said the blond in an obvious change in tone, "that'd be Izaya, but instead of love, we hate him." Kida said as if it was a fact.

"Then this 'Izaya' wouldn't be Snow White…" Mikado said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Trust me, it's exactly like that," Kida smiled as he placed a finger onto Mikado's lips.

"Then I'd want to meet him," Mikado and Anri joked while laughing as they imaged a man in a dress, humming and dancing to himself, while all the 'animals' around him glaring with anger.

"…No, whatever you do, stay away from him at all cost…" Kida said with a serious tone as he stared at the two.

"Um… okay…" Mikado and Anri said as they looked at the blond with bewildered eyes.

"Good! But if you really wanna see what the Yellow Scarves are like, you could come with me~" the blond changed his serious expression to a winking one.

"…Are you sure it's safe?" said Anri as her usual shy smile was replaced with a worried one.

"Yeah! You're safe as long as you stay with me!" Kida smiled as he pointed a thumb to himself, "and wouldn't it be a great adventure to come to a kingdom you've never been to, and no less, with me?~" Kida smiled as he raised his eyebrows, almost like he was hitting on them.

The moment 'adventure' slipped Kida's lips, Mikado's full attention was caught, "C-can we go Sonohara–san?" He asked shyly while turning his gaze to the said person.

"Well?" Kida grinned as he turned to Anri, "Can we go?~"

Anri stayed silent for a moment before finding herself to be looked at by the two males with puppy like eyes. She let out a small sigh before letting a small smile form on her lips, "well, if Mikado's going, I'm coming too."

"Whoo hoo!~" the blond cheered as he shot his arms up in joy, "and next time, we'll go to your place, Anri-chan!~" he sang as he hugged the two.

* * *

><p>The trio snuck out of the palace and headed far to the border between the Dollars and Yellow Scarves, trying not to grasp as much attention as possible. But, of course, a Yellow Scarf, a Saika, and your kingdom's princess will obviously catch attention no matter what. The blonde fox just simply behaved his usual without-a-care self to the strange glances passbyers gave to the odd trio, while Sonohara just followed the blond without noticing the attention. However, Mikado on the other hand, was completely nervous. He was looking down, trying to hide his face, as he walk beside Anri, moving his eyes left and right every now and then, only to find people staring at them. They stopped to find a now dense forest in front of them. The grey streets and pavement now stopped, and soft grass and dirt were the ground they now stood on. There was no one around to see them.<p>

"Well here we are! The entrance to the Yellow Scarves' forest!~" cheered the blond as he waved the two over to him.

Mikado and Anri stared into the dense but childlike forest in front of them; it truly was like a forest in a fairytale. Mikado had heard several rumors about people entering the forest and either not coming back out or being attacked, but this had seemed farfetched.

_How could such an innocent-looking place be so dangerous?_

"Well? Are we going or what?" the blond spoke as he grabbed the two's wrist, giving a gentle pull to follow him as he ran.

The three were only in a few feet into the forest, until they heard rustling sounds come from the bushes surrounding them. Kida's shoulders stiffened to the sound as he stopped running with the two. Anri reached cautiously into her kimono's sleeve, probably to grip her katana. Mikado had learned Anri's specialty in fighting was with katanas, but he'd never seen her with her katana out before. Of course, technically all Saikas fought with blades and they were well known for their odd ways of showing their 'love,' through fighting with slashes and stabs with their blade. Mikado didn't have time to stare at Anri right now; he had to be cautious with his surroundings like the two beside him. Moments passed by until Kida closed his eyes to take light sniffs of the air.

"Dota-chin!" the blond cheered with a smile as he pointed to one of the bushes to his right. Mikado turned his gave to the bush being pointed at.

Kadota-san? What are you doing here?" the brunet spoke as he noticed the familiar person rising from the bushes.

"Ha~" the familiar man sighed. "On one of my breaks." He spoke calmly. It seemed he was telling the truth.

Anri withdrew her hand from her sleeve and gave a greeting bow, "Good to see you again, Kadota-san."

"You too, Princess." He spoke with a bow in return.

Dota-chin was wearing his usual attire, a plain dark blue jacket, gray jeans, and his favorite black bandana.

"Aw~ why are you speaking so formally to them and not me?~" Kida joked with a laugh.

"Shouldn't I be asking why the three of you guy are here? Dota-chin asked as he leaned a little closer to the three to seem curious.

"Ah, well we're going over to my house!" Kida smiled as he looped his arms around the two beside him. "Later then, Dota-chin!" he leaped forward, carrying the two with him by surprise.

Dota-chin only gave a simple nod and wave farewell to the three as they began to disappear into the woods.

* * *

><p>"-<em>Cough- <em>I had _– cough cough-_ no idea you knew Kadota-san _–cough cough-_" Mikado spoke after taking a rest from being forcefully carried by his friend.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mikado. I forgot to mention all my friends to you guys, but then again, it would've taken a lo~ong list to make to get everyone on there, including you guys." The blond spoke as his ears perked up every now and then as he spoke.

Mikado stayed silent as he stared at the golden ears twitching every now then while the blond spoke. He had stopped coughing from exhaustion but was now having an urge to touch the softness of the two ears in his vision. Anri was noticing Mikado's stare and followed his eyes to meet the two fluffy ears on Kida's head. She began to give a light giggle to herself as she now figured the whole scene between the two.

"Huh? What are you laughing about Anri?~" Kida asked bending forward to meet her tearing eyes with his suspicious eyes.

"No-nothing in par-particular," the petite brunet spoke between breathy laughs.

"Mikado~ what is Anri laughing about?~" the blond whined as he jumped over to the brunet to give his whining expression.

"Huh?" Mikado just noticed what Anri just saw and turned a shade red in embarrassment, "I-I don't know…" He looked away from the whining fox in front of him.

* * *

><p>In a somewhat far distance… rested a majestic cottage, stories high, odd for being in the middle of a childish forest. In this cottage, a brunette man sat in his usual comfortable, black chair with a smirk plastered on his face. His radiant red eyes fixated out the giant window behind his desk. "We have cute little guests in the Yellow Scarves' forest~"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for updating pretty late. I've been… uh… lazy… But I've just recently got that writer's inspiration XD so I'll hopefully be updating more~ Hope you enjoy this chapter~...φ(・∀・＊) writing~

* * *

><p>"Would you like something to drink, <em>Little Mikado<em>?~" Spoke the older brunet as he sat across from the younger brunet.

"N-no thank you, O-Orihara-san!" the smaller squeaked unintentionally.

"Oh? Are you sure, Namie could get you anything." the older brunet spoke as he looked at the woman to his left with a smirk. The woman only stared, not in relief or tiredness, but in irritation.

"N-no thank you! I-I-'m fine…" Mikado spoke, trying to speak as clearly as possible.

He looked down to where his hands and knees were thinking back what'd just happened… he turned pale.

_H-how did I end up getting kidnapped and taken to Orihara Izaya's house?_

* * *

><p>"-And then –and then he got hit by a flying tree!~" the blond laughed as he told about the weirdest things that happened in the forest.<p>

They were following Kida as he led the way passed the several unfamiliar trees and shrubs to his home. Mikado followed right beside Anri as she followed behind Kida. He kept his eyes down as he listened to the unbelievable stories from the fox, occasionally looking up to stare at the two soft pointy ears in front of him.

"W-where'd the tree come from though?" Anri asked with curious ears.

"That's the fun part! It's a mystery! I bet it was sent from god to hit that sucker!" Kida laughed as he continued to walk the memorized path.

Kida turned his head to look at the two with the goofiest smile he had. Mikado stiffened, fear that he might've been caught staring too long at the pair of gold ears. Anri only smiled back to Kida, but began to giggle at the two as she noticed Mikado stiffen.

"Hey~ Mikado, you've been quiet for awhile now…" Kida stated with the sound of concern in his voice, "Are you okay? Are you tired?"

But before Mikado could respond, the blond leaped over to him, looking him in the eyes. Anri stood staring at the two with an unreadable expression from Mikado's point of view.

"W-what…" was all Mikado could say until one of Kida's hands reached out to touch his face, then his forehead. Mikado couldn't help but turn red from this sudden interaction from someone he just met a day ago.

"You don't seem to have a fever," Kida said as he turned around to feel his own forehead, "maybe we should take a break and cool off a bit."

"N-no! I'm fine!" Mikado shouted as he tried to wipe the redness from his face.

"Nope! I'm saying we take a break!" Kida argued as he sat onto the ground with his arms crossed stubbornly.

"Taking a break doesn't sound too bad," Anri smiled to Mikado as she crouched down to sit beside Kida.

"B-but-"

"Yoink!~" A sudden black blur flew by, grabbing Mikado by the waist and disappearing with him. Anri and Kida's faces formed a mix of surprised, dumbfound, and just plain pissed.

"I'll just be taking this little guy for a while!~" the now noticeable brunette man teased with a smirk.

"IZAYA!" Kida yelled at the top of his lungs before he leaped to grab Mikado out of the repulsive man's arms, but failed to grab him as Izaya had one the best reflexes in the kingdom. The smirking brunet only let out a taunting laugh as he dodged all of Kida's failed grabs while he continued to skip from tree to tree with the smaller brunet in his arm.

"…Let me…" Anri eyes glowed with bright, blood lust red in them as she pulled her well-known katana out of her sleeve. This scared Mikado as the kind, polite Anri that he knew was now replaced with a now cold, murderous brunet. "…I'll slash his arms off of Mikado…" she spoke in a cold and threatening tone.

She leaped far into the air and slashed her sword toward the grinning brunet, but he dodged it with a step to the side.

"Oh~ gotta be careful with that sword, Anri-chan~" he taunted as he landed on his feet like a cat and continued to move from tree to tree. Mikado was scared to death (and felt like he was about to throw up), as he was being swung around too carelessly for him to adjust. He tried to pull the arm off of him, but for some freaking reason, it felt like lifting a ton of bricks. His face reddened with frustration and possible nausea.

_H-how freakin' strong is this guy!_

"L-let go of me, Orihara-san!" he muttered as his eyes looked upwards to meet the lunatic's.

_-Slash-_

Anri and Kida were really trying to get Izaya's hands off of Mikado. Kida charged to Izaya's right side to try grabbing the sick-looking Mikado out Izaya's arm, while Anri swung from the left side with her katana. Izaya only grinned and jumped up higher to watch the two head butt into each other.

_-Bang!-_

"Ah! Sorry Anri!" Kida cursed as he rubbed his forehead and got back on his feet to chase Izaya.

"It's okay…" Anri rubbed forehead as a stronger dark aura began to surround her.

"Oh!~ Look at the time! I should get going!~" the older brunet looked at his wrist, which by the way didn't have a watch, as he leapt to a nearby tree. "See ya later kids!~"

"Wait you bastard!" Kida yelled as him and Anri began to chase the man with an even faster speed if possible. The taunting brunet grew further and further away as the duo continued to chase him through the thick path, occasionally swatting away branches and shrubs. Finally, the kidnapper and his companion disappeared into the sunset with the resonating sound of his evil taunting laughter.

"D-Damn!" Kida coughed out as he punched a nearby tree, leaving a definite dent in it. Anri only stood with her katana in hand; out of breathe from the chase, and staring silently at the ground with her head held low with the feeling of guilt and shame.

* * *

><p><em>If Kida and Anri couldn't hit him, then my only chance of getting out of here is-<em>

"Hmm," Izaya studied Mikado from his seat.

"H-huh?" Mikado looked up to meet Izaya's crimson eyes after having his thoughts disrupted.

"Nothing really, just studying you." Izaya smiled as he shrugged his arms up with a chuckle.

_-to negotiate with him…_

"Why are you studying me?" Mikado asked as he took a sip of the now placed cup of tea in front of him.

_This' pretty good… Namie must be a really good cook…_

"No reason really, I just wanted to meet the future 'Leader' of the Dollars."

"Well, for your information, I'm only a candidate for 'Leader,' my parents still haven't chosen who's to be the new 'Leader'…"

_Leader: it is a term similar to queen or king in the Dollars…_

"Oh, I know, I know~ I just wanted to also find out why Kida has found two of the neighboring kingdom's princesses as his new friends." the older smirked. "I was also planning to take Little Anri-chan, but she was sitting next to Kida-kun. And seeing as how she really knows how to swing that katana…"

"…" Mikado glared at the older brunet as he put his cup down.

"Oh~ did I strike a nerve?" Izaya smirked, "then maybe I should stri-"

"I'm sorry to say, but the relationship between the three of us and its reasons are none of your business, Orihara-san." Mikado looked straight into those crimson eyes, noticing how bright they glowed despite being in such a well lit room.

"Hm~" a cheshire smile grew on his face, "here's the thing… I love humans. I want to know everything about them, whether it be an ugly secret or not~"

His face came closer to Mikado's. The need to back away into the couch was wanted, but Mikado sat straight. His blue eyes looking into those crimson one, not even a small flinch came from him. Several seconds passed as the eyes stared into each other without a single movement. Izaya's cheshire smile turned into his normal smirk.

"You're a strange kid, you know that?~" he plopped back down to his seat as he took a sip of his coffee, "But as long as it's interesting~"

"I-interesting?" Mikado said dumbfounded slightly loosening from his stiff posture.

"Yes, interesting. I love humans and their interests." Mikado only found himself to be more confused.

"You see, someone such as myself gets bored pretty easily, so what better to do than watch my favorite humans!~" Izaya smiled as his arms opened up.

"Orihara-san, aren't you also human?" Mikado asked as he watched the man in slight irritation.

"…" Izaya's smirk disappeared then reappeared, "nope."

Mikado looked at the older brunet with round eyes, while Izaya lifted his head to look Mikado in the face.

"I'm not human. I'm what you humans call a 'god,'" Izaya's smirk formed almost arrogantly.

Mikado's mouth slightly opened before he shut it again to form his straight face. Izaya's eyes didn't look like they were telling lies; they were looking straight into his.

"I see…" Mikado breathed a sigh.

The room fell silent. The only sound heard was Izaya drinking from his cup occasionally.

"You know, there are three kinds of love: love for all humans, love as in sexually, and the love like friendship.

"… Is that what you believe?" Mikado now picked up his cup to drink from it, his eyes looking into the liquid to meet his reflection.

"That's all I see in humans when they're in love," Izaya smirked as he put his empty cup down onto the black table. "Have you ever been in love, Mikado?~"

Mikado's cheeks reddened as he imagined Anri smiling at him.

"I wonder which love you prefer…" Izaya whispered in a low tone as he slowly sat up to bring his face close to Mikado's.

"T-that's still none of your business!" Mikado put his cup down, avoiding eye contact by looking downwards.

"Hm~ maybe I could teach Little Mikado a few things in love~" Izaya's smirk grew as his face came closer than before.

Mikado held Izaya by his cheeks to keep him from getting closer to his face, "My love life is none of your concern!"

Izaya smirked as he tilted his head downwards to have his eyes looking up at Mikado, "Hm~ do you wanna go to your little friend's house now?"

"Huh?" was all Mikado could say as his grasp on Izaya's head loosened. Before he knew it, he found his lips to be touched by another pair, but not long. The touch was like a small peck, not containing a romantic touch to it.

Mikado's face reddened almost instantly that he fainted from the plain utter surprise. He landed backwards onto the couch.

"T-that fast?" Izaya voiced with surprise as he looked down at Mikado, his usually smirk changed to a new surprised and shocked smile he never felt himself use. He moved his hands up to touch his face, but stopped halfway. His new smile was replaced back to his usually smirk. He stood up to walk to the body and pick it up _princess style._ "Namie, I'm going out!~"

* * *

><p>How'd you like this chapter? I tried to make Izaya seem as in character as possible~ but it's hard to get into Izaya's head XD Hoped you like the small IzayaxMikado moment in this chapter. And there will definitely be some MikadoxAnri and KidaxMikado moments up ahead along with lotsa twists~ ;P<p> 


End file.
